


True Colors

by FlowerButter42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerButter42/pseuds/FlowerButter42
Summary: It’s said that the first item your soulmate gives you is your birthmark. When you’re given that item you see color. Some find it easy to get their soulmates. Others have trouble. Some never get one and always see the world in color. Some soulmates change with time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta RoseGardenTwilight! She helped me with spacing and grammar and everything. This story would be in giant paragraphs if it weren't for her helping me!

_ “What’s the color of my hair mama?” Marinette asked in between her mother’s brush strokes. _

_ “It’s a really, really, really, dark blue, almost black. Just like mine.” her mother replied, a soft smile on her face. _

_ “What about my eyes?”  _

_ “A nice bluebell color.” her mother said back. _

_ “Mama, what’s color like?” Marinette looked around her room. Everything was black and white. No color. All she lived for was to see color.  _

_ “Oh honey, you know the answer. Color can’t be explained. You just have to see it to understand it.” Sabine told her. _

_ Marinette huffed angrily but it was just to cover her sadness. “Will I ever see color mama?” _

_ “Yes, sweetie. You will. Once you find your soulmate you’ll see the world just like me and your father,” her mother said.  _

_ “What’s a soulmate?” Marinette asked.  _

_ “A soulmate is your life-long partner. They are the person that you meant to be with forever. They are the color in your life.” Sabine answered.  _

_ “How do you find your soulmate? If they’re so important then they should be easy to find, right?” Marinette wondered as her mother laid her down in her bed.  _

_ “Well, people have a symbol on them. It’s their birthmark. The symbol is the item your soulmate first gives you. When they give you that item your whole world shifts and you can see color. It’s a wonderful feeling and experience.” Sabine said.  _

_ “What’s mine mama?” Marinette sat up quickly. A wide smile on her face.  _

_ “Let’s see…” Sabine was curious as well. She remembered when she had first asked her mother. She turned Marinette so her back was facing her. She noticed color on the back of her right shoulder. She pulled Marinette’s tank top strap down onto her arm and moved the bit of clothing that was still covering the mark. _

_ “A black umbrella,” Sabine said then put Marinette’s clothing back the way it was. _

_ “An umbrella? That seems like a stupid gift.” Marinette muttered, laying back down.  _

_ Sabine chuckled. “But it will be the thing that lets you see color so is it really a stupid gift after all?” she asked.  _

_ Marinette sighed. “I guess not,”  _

***

“Alya, wouldn’t you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?” Marinette asked her new best friend.

“Totally! I’m not scared of anyone! Why?” she asked, giving her friend a questioning look. 

“Oh no reason,” Marinette replied quickly as she slipped a small box into Alya’s bag. The two walked into class and saw a boy near Marinette’s seat.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Marinette called out and marched up to him angrily. When she got closer she noticed gum on the seat. 

“Uh, I-” he started, but was cut off by laughter from Chloe and Sabrina.

“Ok. I get it. Good job you three. Very funny,” Marinette said. She felt something trying to break past her anger but she pushed it down. All she wanted to feel was anger. She would figure out the other feeling later. 

“No, no. I was just trying to take this off!” the boy said as he stood up.

“Oh really?” she took a step towards him which cause him to stumble back a bit. The feeling came back, a little stronger this time but she ignored it. She knelt down at her seat and pulled out the small cloth to place it over the gum, all the while Chloe and Sabrina's laugh filled the room. “You’re friends with Chloe, right?” she spat angrily, looking up at him. That feeling came back when she locked eyes with him.

“Why do people keep saying that?” he wondered.

Marinette stood up and glared at him then sat down. He sighed as he walked to his seat. Alya sat down next to her as Marinette sighed. “You ok girl?” Alya asked. 

“Yeah. Just something feels...missing. I can’t explain but it just feels like somethings missing from me.” Marinette said back. 

“Can you see color?” she asked. 

“No,” Marinette confessed.

“Then it’s probably that. I feel like that a lot too; it’s normal.” Alya pulled out her phone. 

Marinette looked at the boy. “I know I’ve seen him somewhere before,” she said. Alya showed her a picture of Gabriel Agreste as well as advertisements for his brand. “Of course! He’s the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste,” she exclaimed. 

“Daddy's boy, teen supermodel,  _ and _ Chloe's buddy? Ha! Forget it.” Alya rolled her eyes before taking back her phone. 

***

“So, by the time I biked to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I’m way bummed.” Alya groaned as the two girls walked to the school.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your scoop eventually,” Marinette said as they walked up the outside steps.

“You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!” Alya announced when they stopped.

“Ooh. Sounds exciting!” 

“Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.” Alya suggested as she started walking again. 

“Uh-huh, good luck with that one,” Marinette said as she started to follow. 

“What do you mean?” Alya echoed as they walked into the school, “You make it seem like I can’t do it; I so totally could!”

“Well, you’re going to have a little trouble. You can’t see what she actually looks like and she’d probably never say it outright to you.” Marinette reminded.

“You can’t see what she really looks like either. The mayor named them because he can actually tell what they look like. I bet Ladybug and Chat Noir haven’t found their soulmates either. Though I bet they totally are.” Alya ranted. “Anyways, I’m the only one that can’t see color that is determined enough to try. It’s a minor detail. Once I can though, I  _ know _ I’ll be able to solve it.” she added. The two walked into class and immediately headed over to their seats, but Marinette stopped. 

“No. Wait,” she called out before motioning to the seats behind Nino. Alya smiled and joined her in their new seats. Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last long when Chloe entered the classroom.

Her eyes narrowed at the pair, “uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!” she barked.

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!” Marinette stated proudly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked.

“It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe and neither is anyone else around here,” she stood up, confidence running through her body. “So take your attitude and go on, get lost!” she said, pointing to her and Alya’s former seats. Everyone else started laughing and Chloe angrily made her way to her and Sabrina’s new seats. Marinette sat down again.

“Good job,” Alya exclaimed, giving Marinette a light punch to the shoulder. Adrien walked into class and waved at Marinette but she coldly turned away.

Despite the fact that she was cold towards him, there was still the same nagging feeling that something was missing.

He sighed and sat down in his seat. 

“Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.” Nino suggested.

“But what should I say to her?” Adrien asked. 

“Just be yourself,” Nino said and Adrien smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stood outside the school. It was raining and it was just her luck that she forgot to bring her umbrella. Was she sure that her birthmark would lead her to her soulmate and that it wasn’t a curse? She always seemed to forget her umbrella.

“Hey,” Adrien said, walking up next to her. She turned away.

_Why does he have an umbrella? Oh wait, he’s rich and it’s probably always given to him. But his car’s right there! He doesn’t walk home like I do!_

That feeling came back. Why? She tried to ignore it. It was probably just because she couldn’t see color like had Alya said. The sound of an umbrella opening interrupted her thoughts.

“I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me,” he explained. He turned to face her and offered his umbrella.

_No. It can’t be._

She looked into his eyes. That feeling that something was missing grew immensely. There was a thunderclap. She slowly reaches her hand up and takes the umbrella. It immediately closes on her. She hears Adrien’s laughter and lifts up the umbrella.

Nothing was the same.

His hair was a soft blond and his eyes an emerald green. She couldn’t help but join into the laughter too. He calmed himself and sighed. “See you tomorrow,” he said and walked off.

“Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Whoa, why am I stammering?” she wondered.

“Hey! I think I might have an idea!” A small creature said, flying up next to Marinette.

“Well yeah Tikki. He’s my soulmate. I’m supposed to like him but why am I stammering?” she wondered.

“You get nervous about new things and this is new. It’s normal to be nervous. I bet your parents were.” Tikki said.

“Maybe I guess,” Marinette replied and started walking home. When she got closer to the bakery she saw her mother leaving and heading towards her car.

“Mama!” Marinette called out and started running towards her mother. Sabine turned her head then smiled warmly.

“Oh sweetie, I was just about to come get you. You didn’t take the umbrella with you and I didn’t want you to get soaked,” she said.

“It’s ok. A friend gave me their umbrella.” Marinette reassured.

  
Sabine smiled knowingly at her, “would this friend be a boy?”

“Yes,” Marinette replied.

“Is he perhaps more than a friend?” Sabine teased.

“Yes.”

Her mother gave her a knowing look, “is your world bright and vibrant?”

“Not at the moment, but the bakery looks pretty bright and vibrant inside,” she noted. Sabine smiled and wrapped her arms around Marinette lovingly as the two walked inside.

***

Marinette walked to school completely distracted. She watched as cars drove by, taking in their color but the sky and ground seemed to mesmerize her the most. She wasn’t sure why but they just did. All of the colors around her blended perfectly. Then there was a moment of darkness and she was on the ground.

“Ugh. Watch where you’re going! You’re acting like you’re new here or something,” a familiar voice stated with annoyance and disgust clear in her voice. She watched and Chloe and Sabrina walked up the stairs outside the school.

“Need help?” Marinette heard the offer and froze in place. She would recognize that voice anywhere; it was someone she never wanted to forget. She looked up to see his hand extended to her. She reached her hand out to take his when suddenly Chloe ran back over.

“Adrikins!” she called out. Chloe latched herself onto him and he tried to get her off but that seemed to make her cling to him harder.

Marinette got up on her own and quickly ran up the steps to meet Alya.

“I hate to agree with Chloe, but she’s right. What’s got you so distracted?” she questioned. Marinette sighed then grabbed Alya’s wrist and led her to the locker room. Thankfully, it was empty.

“Ok. I can see color now,” she stated with a wide smile on her face. Alya looked at her utterly shocked.

“Really? Oh, no way girl!” she exclaimed, clutching her phone extremely tight with excitement.

“Yeah. I really can. It’s amazing.” Marinette beamed.

“So spill girl. Who’s your soulmate? I gotta know.” Alya begged, getting close to Marinette’s face.

“Ok. I’ll tell you. But you have to swear to not tell him or anyone.” she requested, pushing Alya back slightly.

“I swear. Now spill! I’m dying to know!” the brunette pleaded.

“It’s….Adrien,” she answered. Alya looked at her shocked.

“Really? Are you like, disappointed or mad that it’s him?” she asked with her arms crossed.

“Not really. Yesterday he talked to me and told me that he was trying to get the gum off my seat. He’s never been to public school before so this is all new to him. Then he gave me his umbrella which is, of course, my birthmark.” Marinette responded.

“And you’re just going to believe him like that? I mean he’s Chloe’s buddy and rich. It’d be so easy for him to be like her.” she added.

“You’re stereotyping him. He really doesn’t seem bad. Can’t you at least be happy for me that I’ve found my soulmate!” Marinette exclaimed then stormed off without hearing Alya’s explanation.

***

For the rest of the day, Marinette was cold towards Alya. Neither talked to one another. Alya didn’t bother trying to reason with her because she didn’t want to make her more upset, but she had been right. She had been stereotyping Adrien. Good reporters don’t do that. They get facts. Plus she really didn’t want to fight with her only friend. She was still new and wasn’t sure how to make any new ones. Marinette didn’t seem to talk with anyone much either so they both needed each other. The bell rang for class to be dismissed. Alya realized that she had spent pretty much all of class thinking instead of taking notes. Marinette was starting to pack up her stuff. Alya started to as well.

As she reached for her tablet she paused and then sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I just want to make sure that things are good for you. I’ve seen your sketches a few times and they’re really good and you could go somewhere with them. I just didn’t want anything to mess that up. That’s all.” she explained. She grabbed her tablet and placed in her bag.

“Here.” She turned to see Marinette offering her tablet. “I noticed you didn’t take notes. I can’t let my best friend fall behind in her classes, can I?” Alya looked at her with dismay then smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, taking the tablet.

“Friends?” Marinette questioned.

“Best friends.” Alya corrected. She put Marinette’s tablet in her bag. The two girls walked out of class together, arms linked and laughing all the way.

***

Ladybug was running across the rooftops trying not to get distracted; even though the night looked so much different with color. The bright lights across the sky filled her with wonder. As she took in all the dull blue-greys with bright yellow lights blending with them she suddenly wasn’t running and something jammed into her chest.

“You know you should really watch where you’re going. Heck, if I hadn’t stopped you, you probably would’ve run into that chimney that’s about two feet from here.” a voice advised. She suddenly realized that what had jammed into her chest was an arm and that is was none other than her partner, Chat Noir’s arm.

She looked at him dully. “I don’t think I would’ve. I would’ve seen it sooner or later,” she argued.

“Later, probably, with how distracted you were. What’s on your mind, M’lady?” he questioned. He walked over to the chimney he mentioned and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

She noticed that he had messy blond hair and green cat-like eyes. She felt mild pain in her right shoulder but ignored it. “Well, if you must know,” she paused to figure out how to word it. “I found my soulmate. Yesterday. I can see color now so all these sights are so new.”

He looked at her wide-eyed. “Soulmate huh?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Tell me, did the mayor give us fitting names?” he wondered with a smirk.

She could tell he wanted to change subjects very quickly; she couldn’t blame him. He was still out searching and here she was practically bragging about how she could see color and he couldn’t. She’d feel almost the same way if Alya saw color before her. “Very fitting. Very obvious as well. I have a red suit with black spots, like a ladybug and you have a black, leather catsuit.” she answered.

“Interesting. How ‘bout we start patrol now? I get the north and east, you get the south and west for the city?” he offered.

“Sure. Meet up back here?” she responded.

He nodded and watched as she took off. He sighed. He was so certain Ladybug could’ve been his soulmate. A much better choice than Chloe. He still wasn’t sure if Chloe truly was his soulmate. He couldn’t see color but she could and she had given him many gifts over the years. Yet when he gave her something she could see color. When he stared into Ladybug’s eyes his was overcome by a sense of longing and a feeling that something was missing; the same thing he felt before with Marinette. His head was spinning. What was true and what wasn’t? He couldn’t tell anymore. Maybe patrol would take his mind off of it. He extended his staff and took off to look over his part of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh Tikki, Adrien’s birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to make for him!” Marinette complained, spinning around in her chair. She reached her hand out to her desk and stopped herself. She stared up at the pictures of him on her walls. “His father is this amazing fashion designer. Adrien probably knows a lot about fashion. I’ll never be able to make anything good enough for him!” She hit her forehead against her arms which were resting on her desk.

“I’m sure he’ll like whatever you make him Marinette. Don’t get yourself so worked up.” Tikki suggested.

Marinette lifted her head up. “But I want to make specifically whatever is his birthmark! That way I’ll know for sure that we’re soulmates.” Marinette argued.

“Didn’t you say that whatever a person’s first gift from their soulmate is their birthmark?” Tikki questioned. 

Marinette nodded.

”Well, then it shouldn’t matter, right?” the kwami guessed. 

“But what if I change my mind? What if it does end up being different? What if we’ll always have a one-sided relationship? What if we never get together? What if we’re not even soulmates and all of this color stuff is in my head?!” Marinette ranted. 

“Marinette, please. Stop working yourself up.” the kwami pleaded. “If you spend all of your time worrying then you’re never going to make anything for him.” 

Marinette sighed. 

“Look. Make him a scarf. It’s getting close to winter. I’m sure he’ll need it. Make it blue like your eyes. It could be like a subtle hint to him. Plus if it is the same as his birthmark then he’ll know just who his soulmate is.” Tikki suggested. She could still see the look of worry on her wielder’s face. “You’ll get together. You’re soulmates. It’s meant to be.” she reassured.

Marinette looked at the kwami and smiled softly. “What would I do without you Tikki?” she wondered.

“You wouldn’t be Ladybug for one,” Tikki remarked then nuzzled Marinette’s cheek and she giggled.

***

She worked day and night trying to finish the scarf within the week. There were days when she pulled all-nighters and her parents called the school telling them she was sick. They knew how much this meant to her. They would do anything they could to help. Whether that meant calling the school or bringing coffee and pastries up to her room, they would be there. They wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of their daughter and her soulmate. Watching her work so hard to please her soulmate made them remember their youth. 

***

_ “You can do it, Sabine!” Marlena encouraged.  _

_ “I can do it, I can do it,” Sabine muttered to herself. She looked around the corner to see Tom talking with Otis. She looked back at Marlena. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this,” she mumbled. _

_ Marlena groaned. “You’ve been stalling all morning. Go on!” she whisper-shouted and pushed Sabine out from around the corner towards Tom and Otis.  _

_ “Woah!” Sabine exclaimed as she fell face first onto the ground. Kids around her laughed. _

_ “Woah. Sabine. Are you alright?” Tom asked, rushing up to her. He held out his hand to help her up. His soft green eyes staring into her dull grey ones.  _

_ “I-I’m ifne. I-I mean I’m f-fine.” she stuttered taking his hand. She was quickly swooped up and nearly fell over again. Tom bent down and picked up the gift.  _

_ “Here. You dropped it.” He offered the package to her. _

_ “I-um, actually i-it’s for y-you. Birthy hapday, I uh mean happy birthday.” she stuttered. Tom looked down at the gift and opened it. He stood shocked at the contents. _

_ “My mama made the hat and I made the croissants. I hope they’re good. I still don’t quite know how to make the pastries here but I’m learning. I got a cookbook and everything.” she explained. _

_ Tom picked up the hat. He smiled softly then looked at Sabine. “Our paths won’t croissant again.”  _

_ Sabine was confused. What did he mean? They went to the same school. Did he hate the gift? Was he moving?  _

_ “They’ll be fused together,” he finished then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you,” He walked off. Otis looked at Sabine’s look of shock.  _

_ “Hey! You might want to make sure your friend doesn’t pass out. It’d be a shame for her to miss class.” he called out to Marlena then followed after Tom.  _

***

“You can do it, you can do it!” Alya encouraged.

“I can do it, I can do it!” Marinette echoed. She looked over the wall near the stairs. Adrien was talking with Nino. Dread ran through her suddenly. “I can’t do it, I can’t do it!” she muttered as she slunk back down behind the wall. 

Alya facepalmed. “Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.” she scolded. She shoved Marinette out from behind their hiding place. Marinette quickly made a recovery only to notice she was in front of Adrien and Nino. She quickly hid her gift behind her back and nervously waved at the two.

“H-hey.” she stuttered. Adrien and Nino shot glances between each other. 

“Hey,” Adrien replied awkwardly.

Marinette’s shoulder started to hurt a bit. “I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean…” she hadn’t noticed that Chloe had come up next to her until she was shoved on the ground.

“Happy birthday, Adrien!” she heard Chloe sing.

“Dummy,” Marinette mumbled. Alya facepalmed again then pulled her back into their hiding spot. The pain in her shoulder had suddenly vanished. Alya watched as Chloe walked back into the school. 

“Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!” she exclaimed. Marinette simply groaned in defeat. “C'mon, you can do it.” she encouraged. A feeling of determination rushed through Marinette until a limo pulled up.

_ Great. There goes my chance. _ She watched as Adrien got inside the limo and it drove off. “Why can't I just mean what I say?” she sighed.

“Uh, say what you mean?” Alya questioned.

“Exactly,” Marinette answered. 

***

“You think it’ll still work if I don’t give it to him directly?” Marinette asked as the two girls stared up at the mansion. 

“Yeah. I think it will.” Alya stated firmly.

“And if it doesn’t?” Marinette wondered. Alya ignored her question and opened the mailbox. Marinette sighed and dropped the gift into the slot. Alya closed it and they started walking off.

“You did sign it right?” she questioned. Marinette froze. Alya looked at her with disbelief. “Girl! Seriously?!” she exclaimed and shook her head. She put an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry. Even without the gift saying it was from you, he’ll still get it and he’ll see color. You can tell him tomorrow that you made it. Show him your sketches, he’ll believe you.” she suggested.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Marinette agreed. The two girls walked off together. Marinette hoped that finally she and Adrien could be together. She didn’t like keeping it a secret from him.


	4. Chapter 4

“So today Adrien will finally find out that you and he are soulmates. All you have to do is tell him that you made the scarf and everything will be great.” Alya exclaimed. 

  
“You make it sound so simple. With my luck, I’ll jumble my words and I’ll say something totally wrong.” Marinette sighed. 

  
“I think you’ll do fine. Look, here he comes.” Alya pointed at the car that was pulling in. She grabbed Marinette’s wrist and pulled her over to the wall near the stairs. “We’ll just listen for now,” she instructed. 

Adrien got out of his car wearing the blue scarf Marinette had made him. Adrien and Nino gave each other a high five. 

“Nice scarf man.” Nino complimented. 

“Thanks. My father gave it to me. Can you believe it? He’s given me the same pen for three years in a row now.” Adrien beamed. 

“Your father? Wow, I guess people can change.” Nino commented. “Hey, kind of random and off topic but can you see color? Like you got a soulmate or something?” 

Adrien sighed. “No, I can’t. I have a soulmate, somewhere out there. I’ll find out who it is soon hopefully.” he responded dully. “What about you?” 

Nino shook his head. “Same as you man. Looks like we’re just two lonely, color-blind souls. Well, four if we include Alya and Marinette.” He gestured at the two girls leaning against the wall. 

“Well, at least we’re not alone,” Adrien mentioned then the two guys walked inside. 

Alya looked at Marinette. “Girl, you should tell him that you made the scarf!” she exclaimed. 

“He’s so happy though that it’s from his father. Plus he can’t see color. It’s not worth it.” Marinette explained. 

“Girl, you’re so sweet to let him believe that it was from his father. Want me to see if Nino can find out what his birthmark is?” Alya asked. 

“You won’t tell him the real reason why, will you?” Marinette wondered. 

“I, uh, kind of already did,” Alya confessed. 

“What?!” Marinette shouted. 

“Woah, chill, chill, chill. He’ll keep quiet. I swear. He promised. I only told him because if he asks Adrien questions it won’t seem as suspicious than if we do. Since they’re best friends they probably feel fine with telling each other everything. Just like us girls.” Alya explained. 

_ Yeah, Everything. Everything except how I’m Ladybug. _

“So you want me to see if Nino can ask Adrien what his birthmark is?” Alya offered again but Marinette shook her head.

“No. If we’re really soulmates then we’ll find a way. Soulmates always find each other. Whether it takes 30 years or just 15, soulmates find each other." 

Alya nodded her head then looked at her phone. “We better move if we don’t want to be late for Miss Medeleiv’s class,” she said. The two girls ran inside the school and made it to class moments before the bell rang.

***

Marinette looked out across the Parisian night sky. “What do you think Tikki? Nice night for a rooftop stroll?” she asked her kwami. 

“But Chat Noir’s on patrol tonight. You’re not supposed to be out,” the kwami mentioned. 

“I can avoid him,” Marinette added. 

“But you stand out against the sky and everything else; he’ll see you,” Tikki argued. 

“He hasn’t found his soulmate yet. He won’t be able to tell the difference.” Marinette pointed out. 

“Marinette, please. You two made an agreement that one week in every month you two would take turns on patrol for that week. It’s only right to stick to it.” Tikki begged. 

Marinette clenched her fists then sighed. “I just really wanted to see the Eiffel Tower. I wanted to get away from everything. Be in my own world,” she explained. 

“I could help with you seeing the Eiffel Tower, but why would a girl like you want to get away from everything?” She turned to see Chat Noir.

“Uh, Chat Noir. What are you doing here and how long have you been here?” she questioned nervously. 

“Not long and I was just out patrolling and saw you up here looking gloomy. Thought I might be able to cheer you up. What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Marinette,” she answered. 

“Nice name. So tell me, what problems do you want to get away from? Trust me, I know a lot about that.” he wondered. 

Marinette sighed and leaned against the balcony. “Well, there’s this guy in my class who I think is my soulmate. I gave him something, not directly, but he thinks it’s from someone else. I want to tell him it’s from me, but he seems so happy knowing it’s from that other person.” Tears started to fall down her face. “I told my friend that it was fine that he didn’t know. He shouldn’t know. He needs to be happy but it still hurts to know that he thinks it’s from someone else and not me and that he can’t even see color either. I really, really believe that we’re soulmates. I want him to be happy but I also just really want to see if we’re soulmates,” she sobbed. 

Chat Noir got down from the railing and pulled her in for a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. They stood there for a while. Him holding her while she let the tears fall away. “Mari-” 

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” she muttered. 

“What? Was the hug too harsh?” he worried, pulling back. 

She shook her head. “No. No. My shoulder it just really hurts,” she answered. 

“I’m sorry. Hey, one question bef-” 

“I’m sorry Chat but I need to go. It really hurts so I think I might go lie down,” she interrupted. 

“Yeah, ok. Have a good night and I hope your shoulder gets better,” he said then grabbed his staff and took off. 

Tikki poked her head out from Marinette’s jacket. “Are you ok Marinette?” the kwami questioned. 

“Yeah. I feel a little better,” she responded, wiping away a few lingering tears. As she climbed down into her bed and started getting into her pjs, she realized that her shoulder wasn’t hurting anymore. Why wasn’t it? She laid down and tried to sleep but her mind kept wondering why her shoulder had been in unbearable pain moments ago and was now perfectly fine. And why was it always her right shoulder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter. Also sorry for the long wait. I was working on my secret santa (Mistletoe Mishaps) and then life got in the way. I also got distracted (a lot xD) Also I 100% want to know what you guys think is the reason for her shoulder hurting. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, I just want to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette saw Alya standing outside the school looking at her phone. “Hey.” she greeted sleepily. 

Alya looked up from her phone. “Girl, you look so upset and out of it. Is it still about the scarf? Cause if it is I absolutely believe you should tell Adrien that you made it. Maybe even everything.” Alya suggested. 

Marinette yawned. “Nope. Just really tired and- wait, what?! I can’t tell him about the scarf and I certainly can’t tell him everything! Are you out of your mind?! That would be so embarrassing!” she shouted. 

“Yeah, I know. I was kidding. I knew you were tired. I just wanted to wake you up.” Alya confessed. 

Marinette crossed her arms and huffed. 

“Ok yeah, that wasn’t very nice. I’m sorry.” Alya apologized. “But in all seriousness, you actually seem better. Yesterday you acted like you were fine, but I knew you weren’t. Are you just trying to forget about it and brush it off or what?” 

Marinette uncrossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. “I was able to…..vent,” she answered. 

“V-” “Vent about what?” Adrien walked up to them. 

Marinette stood up. “Well, um, see-” 

“Hey! Girl talk. That means no boys can interrupt.” Alya defended. 

Adrien took a step back, mildly shocked. He put his hands up in front of him as surrender. “Alright, alright. I’m gone.” He started to walk off. 

“No, w-wait. It’s fine. It w-wasn’t really girl talk. D-do you still want to know?” she asked. 

He looked at her and gave a soft smile. “Yeah, I mean we’re friends and I want to make sure everything’s ok. If you had to vent to someone, that normally means something’s not right,” he responded. 

“W-well I was just having a bit of a bad day y-yesterday, and I needed someone to vent to and I d-did.” She started walking towards the steps. 

“And who is this ‘someone’?” Alya questioned as she walked up to Marinette’s left. 

“Someone who’s just a friend,” she answered. 

“Well, hopefully, today will be better since you were able to get yesterday’s troubles off of your chest,” Adrien added. 

_ And let out a few tears as well. _ Marinette nearly jumped because she didn’t realize that he had walked up to her until the pain shot through her shoulder. The only thing that helped was if she rubbed it

“Marinette you’re shoulder’s been in a lot of pain lately. It seems like every day it has been, ever since the start of school. You really should get that checked out,” Alya suggested. 

“No, It’s fine. Really no big d-woah!” Marinette felt pain in her knee as well as two cold concrete steps. Thankfully she was being held up by her arms. “Ow.” she winced. 

“Shoulder?” Alya wondered. She felt herself being pulled up.

“No my knee. It hit the steps,” she replied. 

“Can you walk on it?” Adrien asked. 

She put her right foot on the next step and immediately put her weight back on her other leg. “Maybe on flat ground a bit but stairs, no way,” she answered. 

“Alright, Adrien help me get her up the stairs. I can get her to the nurse once we’re up.” Alya instructed. 

Adrien nodded his head and the two got Marinette up the stairs. 

***

Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops. There was no sign of Ladybug. They were supposed to patrol tonight. He looked at his staff and sighed. Nothing still. He noticed that his feet had taken him close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

_ I wonder how she’s doing. _

Marinette had been on crutches all week. Nino had given up his seat at the front, allowing Marinette to sit next to the door. 

Next to Adrien. Next to  _ him _ .

He had to admit, it had been pretty weird with her sitting next to him in the front instead of Nino. Her shoulder seemed to also be in constant pain.

_ Maybe she could use some cheering up. I can’t really start patrol without Ladybug. We patrol together. _

He noticed a small batch of flowers that seemed to resemble peonies growing in a garden. “They won’t notice one gone,” he mumbled. He jumped down carefully as to not land on the flowers. He plucked one of them then grabbed his staff and took off towards the bakery. 

He landed on the balcony and walked towards the small, see-through opening. He bent down to look through but he couldn’t see much more than her bed which was empty. Was she not here? 

“I’m going to the doctor tomorrow to see if I can lose the crutches or not.” 

She  _ was _ here. Why wasn’t she in bed? She should be. He quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside. He noticed a ladder leading up to her bed. Of course. She couldn’t go up the ladder with a hurt knee. He turned his head and noticed that she was sitting on a chaise. 

“I’m hoping I get off the crutches too. I hate them, but they are useful. I’m not sure how I’ll get up the stairs without them,” she said. 

He assumed she was on the phone and made sure to stay quiet. He turned his head and noticed a small figure that seemed like a small doll. He picked it up. It seemed to resemble Ladybug but with fewer spots. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you Thursday. Bye Alya.” she finished and put down her phone with a sigh. 

“Nice little doll,” he commented. 

Marinette whipped her head around and noticed the small figure he had in his gloved hand. 

“Chat! Put that back!” she hissed. 

_ Oops. It must mean something to her. _

He gave a nervous smile then placed the figure back where he found it. “Mind if I come in? I have something I want to give you,” he asked. 

“Only if it’s an apology and a promise to not touch my stuff without asking,” she demanded. 

“I’m sorry and I promise I won’t,” 

“Alright, come on,” she said, gesturing for him to come in. 

He brought his head up from the opening, momentarily becoming dizzy as the blood rushed from his head. He collected himself and dropped down onto her bed on his feet. He noticed that she was trying to stand up. “Oh come on now. You need to keep your knee up.” He semi-scolded as he jumped down from her bed. 

“Moving around a little is good. Help me up?”

He grabbed her free hand and pulled her up. She grabbed her other crutch and placed it under her arm. 

“Alright. What did you want to give me?” she questioned. 

He handed her the flower. “It’s a peony, I think. It at least looks like one.” 

She smiled. “Thanks, Chat. Now, what brings you around here?” 

“Oh well, Ladybug and I are supposed to patrol tonight but I haven’t seen her yet. I can’t really start without her. We patrol together.” he explained. 

“Oh well, I’m uh sure she’ll show up eventually.” 

He nodded and walked over to her desk. There were pictures all over the wall. Pictures of  _ him _ .  _ Adrien _ him. “That’s a lot of pictures of Adrien,” he commented. 

“You know him?” she asked. She walked over on her crutches and sat down in her chair. 

“Yeah. Who doesn’t? He’s a famous model,” he pointed out. “Why do you have pictures of him all over your wall?”

“Yeah um remember last time you were here and I was upset because there was this boy that I liked and hope is my soulmate?” He nodded his head. 

“That’s him,” she confessed. 

“W-why do you like him?” he wondered. 

“It’s not just because of looks if you’re wondering. He’s just really nice. At first, I didn’t like him. I thought he was putting gum on my seat in class and that he was working with Chloe and Sabrina. But then he gave me his umbrella and explained that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. We’ve been friends since,” she explained. 

He looked at her right shoulder. There was an umbrella. And it seemed like it was….glowing? “Hey Marinette is this umbrella on your shoulder your birthmark?” he asked. He was startled when she whirled the chair around to face him. 

“Um, yeah why?” she answered. 

“It’s just that it’s kind of um glowing. Is that….normal?”

“No, but h-how can you tell that i-it’s, um, glowing? Y-you can’t see color,” she stammered. 

“No, but neither can you. Anyways there’s like a greyish color, obviously, that’s probably not its real color but the grey is like…….pulsing in a way. Like as if it were glowing,” he tried to explain. 

“Well, you should uh probably get going. Maybe Ladybug’s waiting for you or she’s even gone home.” She said quickly, obviously wanting to change subjects. 

“I told her to call when she was out and ready to patrol but yeah. I should get going. Goodnight Marinette.” He jumped up onto her bed and noticed a black umbrella near her desk and ladder.  _ His _ black umbrella. Her birthmark was a black umbrella. No. He couldn’t be. He shook his head then jumped out onto her balcony and closed the skylight opening. 

“Alright. Well uh, that was close, um, Tikki, spots on.” She called out. Ladybug opened her yo-yo up and called Chat. 

“M’lady. Finally. Where are you? Are you on your way?” 

“Chat, slow down. I have something to tell you,” She started. 

“Shoot.” 

“I’m not coming to patrol tonight. I  _ can’t _ come to patrol tonight” she told him. 

“What?! But we patrol together most of the month. One week we’re by ourselves. Why can’t you?” he exclaimed.

“Just some stuff going on. Stuff in my civilian life,” 

“I have stuff going on too but I still patrol. Heck, I  _ need _ to patrol. I need to get away from the stuff outside of the mask,” he shot back. 

“Chat, I’m sorry. I just- I really can’t patrol tonight. You’ll have to do it yourself or you could just go home if you want to. I just can’t patrol tonight…….and maybe not for like a week.” She bit her bottom lip. She had basically just told him she was injured. And she didn’t mean to.  _ Please don’t let him connect the dots.  _

“M’lady, you should’ve just said straight from the start that you couldn’t patrol because you were hurt. I’m guessing you’re probably transformed and sitting in your room or something, right?”

“Yeah, and I’d like to go back to normal but also not. Reason being, I don’t want to have my parents see me like this but I fear I may get a lecture from my kwami. Something I don’t really want right now,” she explained. 

“Go back to normal. Protecting your identity is a better reason then fearing a kwami lecture. I’ll see you when you’re better, M’lady.” He hung up. 

Ladybug sighed, “spots off.” Her transformation dropped.

“That was close tonight,” Tikki pointed out. 

“Yeah, it was,” Marinette agreed. 

“Do you think he’ll figure things out?” she wondered. 

Tikki shook her head. “You didn’t say how you were hurt as Ladybug so to him your leg could be broken, your arm could be broken, anything really,” she said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Marinette looked around her room.  _ I hate being cramped up in here. I just want to go out. _

***

Chat Noir jumped across the rooftops. Marinette had pictures of him on her walls. Well, him as Adrien but still him. She wants him to be her soulmate. She has a crush on him even though they’re not soulmates. Or were they? Her birthmark was a black umbrella and he had given her a black umbrella. But surely she would’ve said something to him if she knew they were soulmates…….right? There was one thing he needed to know; could Marinette see color? But he could wait until she got better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette twirled around. “It’s so great to actually move both my legs around ag-woah!” She found herself face to face with the stairs again. 

“And then you’re going to break yourself again,” Alya added as she pulled her friend upright. 

“I’ll be more careful, I swear,” Marinette promised. 

“You better. I’m won’t always be able to save you from breaking yourself.” Alya informed her as they started walking up the steps. 

“But you’ll still try,” Marinette mentioned with a smile.

“Well, that’s what friends are for. And until you get yourself a soulmate I’m the one that has to look after you.” Alya pointed out. 

The past few weeks had been odd. Adrien had talked to Marinette.  _ Constantly _ . Yeah, they had been sitting next to each other but he never even talked with  _ Nino _ that much. What was both odd and great was that she hadn’t stuttered around him for the past 3 days. No stuttering  _ at all _ . Alya couldn’t believe it but she blamed the no stuttering thing on their soulmate connection. Marinette had asked her parents if there was such a thing and the only soulmate connection between soulmates was their love for each other and the fact that they are meant to be together. She had also said that sometimes soulmates can be wrong. Especially if it’s one you’ve developed over time and weren’t born with. If someone had lost their soulmate and years later ended up finding a new one that they didn’t know they had, that relationship may or may not work. Their bond isn’t as strong. 

“Looks like your knee is finally better Marinette,” Adrien commented as he walked over to the two girls. “Hey, can I uh talk to you for a sec?” 

“Um yeah sure.” 

He gestured for her to follow him. They sat down at one of the benches. “So, are you uh — glad that your knee is better?” he wondered. 

“Oh yeah, now I don’t have to be cramped up in my room all night and I can actually go out,” she answered. 

“You go out at night?” 

She stiffened, “Eh, well um — I meant like help in the bakery and go up to my balcony. I like to get some fresh air. S-sometimes I go out for a stroll,” she quickly added. 

_ A rooftop stroll but still a stroll. _

He leaned down and looked at his shoes. She had figured that what he wanted to talk to her about wasn’t her knee being better. 

“Adrien, what do you  _ really _ want to talk to me about? You can talk to me about anything as long as it’s not too personal or anything,” she encouraged. He let out a light laugh then sat up. 

“C-can you see color? Do you have a soulmate?” He questioned. 

Marinette took in a deep breath and sat up straight. She had  _ not _ been expecting that. Not at all. 

“I-I’m sorry if it’s too personal or something. You don’t have to-” 

“No, no, it’s fine; I-I just…..I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” She sighed. “I can’t see color, but I have a soulmate somewhere out there because I have a birthmark,” she answered.

“What is your birthmark? I-if you don’t mind me asking,” he asked. 

“Um, it’s a book. It’s on my left shoulder.” 

_ She’s lying. I know she is. But I can’t say otherwise because then she’ll want to know how I know and I can’t tell her I’m Chat Noir. Ladybug would be furious. But why is she lying? _

There was a loud crash. An akuma. 

_ Oh, come on. The doctor told me to take it easy. _

_ I sure hope Ladybug’s better, or she has a good temporary replacement. _

“I-I have to go,” Marinette said then ran off to transform. 

***

Marinette stood on her balcony and stretched. “Ah, fresh air and the lovely Parisian night sky,” she beamed. 

“And 10 minutes until patrol,” Tikki pointed out, sticking her head out from Marinette’s jacket. 

“Yeah, yeah. Our meeting spot’s not far. Plus I still do need to be careful and that akuma attack earlier wore me out a bit,” she mentioned. “I just want to enjoy the night sky and fresh air.” She leaned against the railing. 

“The night sky is very good; fresh air is too.” 

She whirled around to see Chat Noir. Why did he visit her so much? She figured he’d be off trying to find Ladybug or sitting around at home. Maybe even flirting with other girls since he and Ladybug weren’t soulmates and therefore didn’t have a reason to be flirting with her. 

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here? Don’t you have uh — patrol or something?” she asked. 

“In a bit. I’m normally late and I want to surprise Ladybug by being on time. Maybe even early. But I thought I’d drop by and see if you’ve gotten any better and I see you have.” he paused. “And I have something to ask you.” She sighed. 

“Alright, what is it? Be quick, because I have to go help in the bakery and you have to get to patrol,” she requested. 

“Can you see color? I mean, I would assume you have a soulmate because you have a birthmark, but have you found that person yet?” he wondered. 

“Um well……… yeah. I can, I can see color. I found my soulmate near the beginning of school,” she answered.

_ Why is she lying to me as Adrien but willing to tell the truth to me as Chat Noir? _

“Who is your soulmate, if you don’t mind me asking.” She bit her bottom lip. 

“Um, it’s a boy that I don’t really like too much. He doesn’t know that I’m his soulmate. It was raining one day and he offered me his umbrella and I refused what felt like a hundred times, but he forced the umbrella in my hands and walked off. I think he had a bit of a thing for me, but I don’t think he does now. I’m not sure what to do. I don’t feel like telling him that I’m his soulmate because I don’t want to be his soulmate. I want to be-” 

“Adrien’s soulmate.” he finished.

“Kinda, yeah,” she confessed. 

He looked across the sky.  _ I don’t buy it but I’m not going to push. Then I won’t be able to figure this out at all if she lies to me as Adrien and won’t talk to me as Chat Noir.  _ “You should do the right thing Marinette,” he said then grabbed his baton and took off. 

“Well, at least you included a little of the truth in there. That your soulmate doesn’t know that he’s your soulmate. But why would you lie to Chat about who your soulmate is? You could’ve just not answered,” Tikki pointed out. 

  
“I trust Chat but I’m not sure if I trust him enough to tell him  _ everything _ . He’s prying and we’re not really close friends so I feel there’s a reason behind him prying so much. I want to find out that reason,” Marinette explained. “It’s time we joined him on patrol. Tikki, spots on!” She transformed and took off, swinging across the rooftops to meet up with Chat.


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know, should I do it or not? Come on Plagg, help me out,” Adrien begged. 

“Kid, it doesn’t matter to me. Do what you want; ask your father, or don’t ask your father. I could care less,” Plagg answered then stuffed a piece of camembert in his mouth.

Adrien sighed and put his hands on his face. He couldn’t just go up to his father and ask about soulmates and how they work. He’d have to make an appointment or something first. After all, they had to make appointments to even have dinner together. Completely silent and they sat at opposite ends of the table but they were still dinners. Everything was on a schedule and nothing could be spontaneous. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of his mom and smiled. She loved being spontaneous but she also loved everything to be on a schedule. Heck, she had taken father’s schedule before and written in for two hours of just doing whatever. He didn’t like it very much but left it on his schedule anyway. 

_ She always was a bit of a daredevil. _

He looked through more pictures and saw a video. There was a small speck against the soft grey background. 

_ Father knew that eventually, it would cost her. _

***

_ “Emilie, I beg of you do not go up on the plane,” Gabriel pleaded. _

_ “Gabriel, you need to relax. I’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing,” Emilie reassured him. _

_ Gabriel was still nervous but he figured he should believe her.  _

_ “I’ll see you both when I land. I love you,” she called out then stepped on the plane. The door shut and within moments took off.  _

_ “Why is mom doing this again dad?” Adrien asked. _

_ “It’s to celebrate the 10-year anniversary of Solitude,” he answered as the two walked towards the car. _

_ “Why would someone celebrate solitude?” he wondered, “it’s sad and lonely.” _

_ Gabriel chuckled. “No. Solitude was the name of a movie your mother starred in. It’s been 10 years since it came out and she–she offered to do this stunt,” he explained. _

_ Nathalie opened Adrien’s car door then shut it when he got in while the bodyguard did the same for Gabriel. Nathalie walked back inside the mansion while the bodyguard got into the driver’s seat.  _

_ “Mom starred in a movie?” Adrien exclaimed as the car started moving. _

_ “Yes, she did. She played the lead role,” Gabriel responded with a hint of a smile. _

_ “I want to see the movie.” _

_ “Well we have a DVD of it so perhaps some time we can all watch it together.” Gabriel felt happiness fill inside of him as he watched a giant smile formed on Adrien’s lips.  _

_ “Really? That would be great dad!” _

_ “Well, we’ll have to find a time that won’t mess up anyone’s schedule.” _

_ The car came to a stop. The bodyguard let both of them out then lead them to the area where they would watch Emilie land. Many other people had started to gather around as well. Nadja Chamack from TVi was already there and ready with cameras.  _

_ “So mom’s going to land right here?” Adrien asked, gesturing to the giant inflated mark on the ground.  _

_ “Yes. Right here so she can come right to us when she gets all of her gear off. Then we can all go home,” Gabriel answered. _

_ “Look! There she is!” Someone called out and pointed at a small speck in the sky. _

_ Adrien pulled out his phone and started recording. _

_ “Adrien why are you doing that? The news will get much better footage,” Gabriel questioned. _

_ “To show my friends in case they missed the news,” Adrien replied. _

_ “What friends? The only person you know is Miss Bourgeois.” _

_ “I meant for my future friends.” _

_ “What future friends?” _

_ “Mom said that at the end of the summer I could start normal school, like Chloe.” Chloe had always made school sound so fun. He really wanted to get out and meet new people. Chloe was a good friend but still wished to talk to other people.  _

_ Gabriel looked at the sky. She hadn’t pulled her parachute yet. She had trained and trained and practiced for this. She should’ve pulled her parachute by now. There were murmurs from other people amongst the crowd. Gabriel pulled out his phone and called Nathalie. _

_ “Nathalie, could you bring the car to pick up Adrien?” he asked. _

_ Adrien stopped recording and turned to his dad. “What? No, I don’t want to go. I want to watch mom land,” he argued. _

_ Gabriel put his phone away. “I’m afraid the timing is off. I got a message saying your fencing lesson was moved so you need to head home now. Nathalie will be here shortly. I will apologize to your mother that you couldn’t stay,” he responded calmly.  _

_ Adrien put his phone in his pocket then let out a huff. He crossed his arms and looked back up at the sky. Dread shot through him. Even he knew she should’ve pulled her parachute by now, maybe even by an earlier time. He shot a glance at his dad. He seemed calm but he could tell that there were fear and nervousness behind his composed expression. _

_ “Adrien.” He turned around to see Nathalie. _

_ “Come along.” _

_ Adrien sighed and walked towards Nathalie. She led him to the car. The drive home was completely silent. _

***

_ There was a knock on his bedroom door and Nathalie came in. _

_ “Adrien, your father is back. He would like to speak to you,” she said. _

_ Adrien bit his bottom lip then got up from his desk and walked out to his dad’s office.  _

_ “You wanted to see me, dad?” Nathalie closed the door behind him and it gave him a small fright.  _

_ “Yes. I wanted to discuss a few things with you,” Gabriel started. “For starters, I’m afraid your mother’s stunt was…..unsuccessful.” _

_ Adrien clenched his fist as he fought back tears. She couldn’t be gone. She just couldn’t. It had to be a mistake. She must be fine. She has to be.  _

_ “Next, you will continue all of your normal activities, even homeschooling. The only time I will consider ending your homeschooling is when you are old enough to go to université. Finally, this is an upper-class family. We are to be treated with respect and a good way to get respect from others is to have respect in the family. You will address me as ‘father’ instead of ‘dad’ from now on. ‘Father’ is much more respectful and proper,” Gabriel finished.  _

_ Adrien was shocked. “But father-” He stopped himself short. It scared him how easily that came out of his mouth. No, it  _ terrified _ him. _

_ “You need to practice your piano Adrien. Nathalie will inform you of when we will have a memorial for your mother,” Gabriel stated. _

_ Adrien sighed. “Yes….father.” _

_ As Nathalie led Adrien out, Adrien took a look at his father’s face. It was stone cold and expressionless. He didn’t seem like the same person that helped to raise him. Not at all. _

***

“Kid? Are you ok?” Plagg asked.

Adrien looked up at the kwami. “Huh?”

“You just stared at your phone for like 10 minutes. Are you ok?” 

Adrien put his phone away. “Uh yeah, yeah I’m fine. I think I’ll go see about asking my father about soulmates. Maybe some of it can help me figure out whether or not Marinette’s story about her soulmate was true,” he answered.

Plagg watched as he got up from his desk and walked out. He felt bad for the kid. He didn’t have his mom and his father was cold towards him. The closest person he had to somewhat of a parental figure was Nathalie. Nathalie always addressed Adrien with a formal tone but Plagg knew that deep down she cared for the kid. It was a shame no one could know Adrien was Chat Noir. He really needed to talk to someone about it. 

***

Adrien opened the door to his father’s office. “Father, may I speak to you?” he asked.

Gabriel swiped his finger a few times on the screen before replying, “Yes. I suppose so. I have a few minutes. What is it that you want Adrien?”

Adrien stepped into the office and started fidgeting nervously with his ring behind his back. “Can you tell me about soulmates? Everything you can about them, as well as birthmarks,” he questioned.

Gabriel froze for a moment. “I can’t say that I remember much,” he answered and went back to his work. 

“Just tell me what you can remember. I don’t mind if it’s not much. Please? I really want to know.”

Gabriel paused for another moment.

_ He is fourteen. I should’ve seen this coming. No matter. He doesn’t need to know. Don’t they teach these things in school anyways? _

“Adrien you have a long life ahead of you. You shouldn’t spend your time fretting about your soulmate or how to find them. You have years ahead of you to do that. Even if you did find your soulmate soon she’d be too much of a distraction. To your schoolwork, your piano, fencing, everything. I would forbid you to see her,” he responded. 

Adrien was mildly taken aback. It seemed cruel to separate soulmates. Plus his soulmate wouldn’t be a distraction. If she was she’d have to understand that he had lots of work to do.

“Please father, just tell me what you know,” Adrien begged.

“Adrien, I said no already. Once is enough. Go to your room. You need to start practicing your piano and I have much work to do,” Gabriel snapped.

Adrien sighed, “yes, father.” He walked out of the office and up to his room.

***

Adrien grabbed one of his pillows and threw it across his room with a loud cry. He sat down on his bed with his hands covering his face. Why wouldn’t his father tell him anything? Didn’t you learn about soulmates from your parents? He was pretty sure they didn’t teach it in schools. He put his hands on his lap. He intended for them to be flat out but they turned into fists. Why was his father so cold? Being an upper-class family didn’t mean being cold to each other. Chloe’s father was never cold to her and vice versa. Why couldn’t they be like they were before? Just because his mom was gone didn’t mean things had to be completely different. His father didn’t have to be so……..emotionless. His father was not the same person who had raised him. They were much different. Sure they both still stuck to schedules but at least the man who had raised him had emotions, or at least showed them. Anger burned inside of Adrien. He clenched his fists tighter. He wanted to go back in time. To before his mom did that stunt. He wanted to talk her out of it. Tell her that it was too dangerous and that he and his father needed her. He so needed her. He just wished to hear her voice again. To hear the lullaby she used to sing to him in her soft, gentle voice when he had woken up from a nightmare.

“Kid, I get that you are super angry right now but you need to calm yourself. An akuma could come for you and that can’t happen. It would be……. _ cat _ astrophic,” Plagg told him. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood. The joke elicited a small smile from Adrien but it still didn’t help.

“It’s fine Plagg. I’ll be fine. I’ll fight it,” he assured the kwami.

“You say that kid but, there was a time before. The Butterfly Miraculous was used for evil a long time ago. One of my Chat Noirs fell victim to an akuma. He said he could fight it but he couldn’t,” Plagg paused. “I can’t lose you Adrien. I can’t lose you like a lost him.”

Adrien looked at the kwami. Fear and sadness were in his eyes. “Lost him?” he wondered.

“The akuma got to him. Ladybug tried to defeat him but she couldn’t because she needed her partner. He was useless to her though. The only way she could win was to……” Plagg trailed off. 

Adrien never knew Plagg had gotten so attached to one of his wielders. He gave a soft smile and patted the kwami on the head.

“Don’t worry, Plagg. I just need to cool off a bit. And I know the perfect way I can do that.” Adrien got up and walked towards his piano.

“Playing the piano actually helps you?” Plagg questioned.

Adrien pulled out his phone and put his piano music on. He placed the phone on the stand for the music. “Nope. Plagg, claws out!” he called out. As the magic washed over him he not only felt the sensation of freedom that he normally did, he also felt a small amount of calm. He headed towards his window but then paused.

_ Nathalie or my father may come in. If they see the window open they’ll wonder. Maybe even figure it out.  _

He turned and rushed into his giant bathroom then leaped out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So imma sadly have to talk a small break from this for a few reasons.
> 
> 1) I want to do a kwami swap week thing in February but to do that I'd have to start like now because I have school, and karate, and a life (who knew?) so I don't have time to do it actually during the week. The only time I can really write is on weekends. 
> 
> 2) hehe um writer's block sucks. I had that a bit for this and then it turned into......this. (The flashback stuff, 1000% not intended at first. Literally, all this chapter was going to be was "father tell me about soulmates." "no" *runs off as Chat* then I got stuck on that cause I was like "How do I make that into a substantial chapter then the flashback stuff happened and I went "sure ok.") I have that a bit for chapter 8 and I actually didn't think I'd get 7 out this weekend xD
> 
> 3) I have what is pretty much a Valentine's Secret Santa (called Confidential Cupid) coming up on a discord server I'm part of and with the Kwami Swap week I'm going to (try to) do I want to start planning the Confidential Cupid when I can then try to get that done in January so I can work on that Kwami Swap week since it's so early in February.
> 
> 4) I just need a break man. I know I took a break when I did Mistletoe Mishaps but like I just need a break again. I've been trying to make sure I release a chapter every week so I just need a small break. 
> 
> So yeah. Don't expect the next chapter for like maybe a month xD


End file.
